Impact Of Power - Trini
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: At the end of it all, Trini faces a truth few people will ever know. 3rd in the Impact Of Power Series. For others, see the Impact Of Power Community by The 61 Minutes News Team.


Impact Of Power – Trini  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Beta'd by JTrevizo  
Last Revised: October 17, 2012

Summary: At the end of it all, Trini faces a truth few people will ever know.  
Rated: K  
Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban does. Didn't own the initial idea of Impact Of Power, that belongs to my dear dear friends – Jtrevizo, ScarletDeva and Shawn30

This is the third in the Impact Of Power series – for other stories, please visit The 61 Minutes News Team's profile for the IoP community or visit us at Archive Of Our Own!

* * *

Who would have ever guessed, in a million years, that they'd have had the kind of impact on people that she had? She certainly hadn't, especially not while she was in the midst of changing the world. She hadn't even guessed in the aftermath of leaving home and going to the Peace Conference that she'd have made this much of a difference. Granted she'd only had one moment of Earthly recognition, but it had never completely sunk in for her. Not until she'd walked through the "pearly gates", so to speak.

She did not fear death, had never feared it. She had lived her life with honor and grace and while she hadn't been a perfect person (honestly, who really could claim that?), she had been a good person. Her parents had loved her and been proud of her, her friends had been beside her every step of the way sharing in her joy and sadness, in her failures and her triumphs. Her heart had belonged to only two people in her entire life - the man she loved and the daughter she'd brought into the world. But again, the impact her time as a Ranger had made had never completely sunk in; she had never fully realized how many lives she had changed. Not until now.

Her mentor stood beside her, grinning, as she stared out over a sea of faces. Some were old, others young, but all were smiling at her. And clapping. They were all clapping. "I don't understand," she murmured softly.

"These are people whose lives you touched. For each person here, there are just as many if not more on Earth who you had an effect on."

Looking back at the people, she started to recognize some of the faces – aunts, uncles, grandparents, ancestors she'd only seen pictures of; family members of her friends, even some of the people she could or couldn't save while donning yellow spandex.

"Your actions have had far reaching repercussions," Zordon explained. "In some way shape or form, you enriched their lives, and the lives of those they left behind."

Before she could respond, a little girl with brown pigtails and big blue eyes ran up to her and began tugging on the hem of her skirt. Swallowing, she knelt down next to her visitor to listen to what she had to say. "Yes sweetie?" she asked softly, wondering for the first time since she'd died how her daughter was going to grow up without her. How was her love going to raise their child on his own...

"I know you miss your family," the little girl whispered, biting her lip and looking at the ground as she dug her toe into the dirt. "And I know you miss your friends. I miss mine too."

Tears welled in her eyes as she brushed the little girl's bangs out of her eyes. She knew her friends and family would mourn her, but they would heal. Her beloved would survive and one day, when he was ready, he'd open his heart again. Her daughter would grow without her physically there, but her baby's honorary aunts and uncles and her love would make sure her little girl would grow up knowing how much her mother had loved her. "I'm sorry," she murmured to the little girl, trying to blink back the tears again, but she was unsuccessful. The pain was starting to take over, and she was mourning the moments she would miss...even as the sense of peace being in heaven brought settled over her.

"I'm glad you're here though," blue eyes sparkled with tears as she leaned forward and threw her arms around the former Ranger's neck. "Heaven needed a hero too."

Closing her own eyes, Trini blinked, letting the tears she'd been holding back slide down her cheeks. She may have made all the difference in the world when she was alive, but the little girl was right too - even heaven needed heroes.


End file.
